


Give me your hand and I'll help pull you up

by MaxinaJar



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, a little bit of angst in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Varian decides to build something for Rapunzel as a surprise.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Give me your hand and I'll help pull you up

Rapunzel was exhausted. Ok, maybe that was a bit exaggerated, but her day had been long and filled with meetings and other work. All she wanted to do right now was relax in her room, maybe paint something. Perhaps Eugene would come by with a cupcake. Somehow he always knew when she was in need of one. Maybe she could even snag him for a quick nap, if he wasn’t too busy with guard stuff. 

As she approached her room, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Thinking that perhaps Eugene was already there waiting for her, Rapunzel quickened her pace and quickly walked into the room, nearly knocking a ladder over in the process.

“Woah, Woah. What is all this?” She voiced her confusion as she took a look around her room. It was filled with a bunch of ladders and equipment. 

“Ah, Rapunzel! You weren’t supposed to be back yet…,” A familiar voice called out from above her. She looked up and saw Varian, he was sitting on a beam installing something. “It was supposed to be a surprise…”

“Varian! What are you doing up there? What are you doing in my room at all?” She was very confused but was starting to piece together an explanation, just needed him to confirm it. 

“Well, uh, I was trying to surprise you but I guess that's not an option anymore so,” he began to explain as he climbed back down to the floor, “I was building you something.” 

“I can see that,” She smiled as he nervously reached his hand up to the back of his neck, a clear sign of his embarrassment and shyness.

“I was installing a pulley system to give you access to the higher and harder reach areas of your room,” Her smile stretched wider and she resisted the urge to pull him into a hug, letting him finish his explanation instead, “Ya know, cuz you don’t have your long hair anymore…”

“Aw, Varian, you're soo sweet!” She pulled him into that hug now that he had finished explaining. “And thoughtful!” she added, with a quick kiss to the top of his head. She absolutely adored her little brother, a part of her family that she wouldn’t trade for anything. 

“Ha, yeah, I just wanted to do something nice,” he muttered as he pulled away from the hug. 

“Do you want some help finishing it? I think it would go faster with more hands,” He looked up at her and nodded.

Together, they managed to get the pulley system fully installed before dinner. Varian had already gotten most of it done before she had barged in and ruined his surprise, so there really wasn't much to do other than finish fastening a few things. 

Right after they had finished, Eugene decided to show up. 

“Oh hey, sunshine! And hello to you too Varian,” he greeted as he walked into the room. 

“Hey Eugene, we were just about to go get some dinner, want to come with?” she looked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hmm, ya know I would, but this one right here looks like he’s gonna pass out any second now,” He nodded to Varian who did indeed look like he was gonna fall asleep where he stood, “and you also look in need of a nap. So why don't I go find some food and you two get some rest? I’ll wake you when I have it ok?”

Rapunzel just nodded, too tired to say anything. She hadn’t noticed before how tired she had gotten, too focused on the work she was doing with Varian and the fun they were having. Wordlessly, she turned and grabbed the alchemist and dragged him over to her bed. They both fell onto it and were fast asleep in moments. Eugene just smiled and then walked out to go try and fetch some dinner for the three of them to share. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Rapunzel woke to Varian gently crying in his sleep. He seemed to be distressed about something, but she didn't know what. A nightmare perhaps? 

“Varian, Varian! Wake up,” she gently tried to shake him awake. It worked and he blinked blearily at her, wiping tears away from his eyes as he tried to get his bearings.

“What- Rapunzel? I was- and you were- and Eugene…” he was starting to panic a little, the tears beginning to pour out again. Before she knew what she was doing, Rapunzel had pulled Varian into a tight hug and was running a hand through his hair, whispering soothing words to try and calm him down.

“It’s ok, it was just a dream, it wasn’t real. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real,” slowly, his breathing began to even out again, and just like that he fell back to sleep. A much sounder sleep this time, knowing that he wasn’t alone and that someone was there to help and comfort him. Rapunzel smiled down at him and just held him close, not wanting to let go and send him back to whatever vision had hurt him so badly. 

“It’s ok, you’re safe as long as you’re here. I won't let anyone hurt my family ever again,” She muttered to no one in particular, eyes starting to droop down. Soon, both siblings were fast asleep again, holding each other as tightly as they could.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eugene returned, he found the two of them snuggled close together and fast asleep. Another fond smile found its way to his face as he watched them breathe calmly, finally getting some much-needed rest. But as much as he hated to do it, he had to wake them up so they could eat too. 

“Hey, sunshine, wake up,” he gently rocked her shoulder till her eyes opened. Upon seeing his face, a grin spread across her face and she moved to give him a hug, accidentally jostling Varian in the process. The kid woke up with much less grace than Rapunzel had, and much grumpier too.

“Alright, who wants some food!” Eugene quickly moved over to where he had set their meal down. Rapunzel and Varian quickly followed and they all sat down together on Rapunzel’s room floor, enjoying each other’s company and the food. 

And each thought, at that moment, that nothing could be better than this.


End file.
